As Different as Day and Night (Quotes)
Quotes taken from "As Different as Day and Night", Season 2, episode 27, 67th episode overall. (Production Code: 240) Quotes :Bear: So Ray, we've been having cloudy, rainy weather around here lately. Is it going to be the same today? :Ray: (chuckles) No, no, no, no, no! Quite the opposites. It's going to be bright and sunny, my dear Bear. :Bear: Well, what do you know? As far as I'm concerned; Ray, the more I see you, better. :Ray: (laughs) Why, thank you! I feel the same about me. Have a nice day-- no, have a marvelous day! :Bear: Thank you, Ray. You too! ---- :Tutter: (saddened) Oh, Bear. Nobody knows the troubles of being small! (sniffs) :Bear: Well...yeah, Tutter. But I mean, you could-- (The spoon drops out of Bear's hand.) Oh, I dropped my spoon. Let's see where it went. :Tutter: Your spoon? Can you get it, Bear? Can you get it? :Bear: No, I can't. It went under the refrigerator and my hand is too big. ---- :[The word "Opposites" appears on-screen. Four letters are colored in white and five letters are colored in black.] :Bear: Opposites. Do you ever think about...opposites? Well, you probably know a lot of opposites already! Let's try and think some opposites, like...oh! The opposite was...sad. (The animation of a human face appears with a frown.) What's the opposite of sad? (The human's face switches to an upside down frown.) That's it, happy! And let's think of another one...wet! (Drops fall down onto the human's face.) The opposite of wet is... (A towel appears drying the face off.) do you say "dry"? That's right. Hey, you're pretty good at this. So, you must know that summer is hot. (The sun appears right behind it. Sweaty drops appear itself covering the human's face around.) And the winter is what? (Icicles appear covering the human's face around it. Some animated teeth appear itself making it chatter.) Cold, yeah! Opposites sure are interesting. And just think, what would the world be like without them? ---- :[after Pip and Pop drank a whole glass of tea] :Bear: (places a tiny plate of lemon wedges) Nothing like lemon wedges in iced tea! Well, here are the lemon wedges and... (notices his tea is missing) Where's my tea? This glass was full and now it's empty! Hey, that's another opposite: full and empty. Well I wish my glass wasn't empty! ---- :[after Pip and Pop drank a whole glass of tea for the second time] :Bear: (places a bunch of ice cubes next to the lemon wedges) Okay, here we go...some nice ice to go with... [notices his glass is still empty] my... glass of... ice. What is going on? I know this glass was full, but now it's empty...again! ---- :Bear: Hello, fellas! Enjoying my tea? :Pip: (gasps) The glass speaks! :Pop: Uh, yes sir. :Pip/Pop: Yes, we enjoy your tea. Oh, mighty filled one! Whoa! :Bear: Guys, it's me...Bear. :Pop: Oh, no! :Pip: Bear? :Pip/Pop: Bear is in the glass! (Bear facepalms in embarrassment, burying his face with his own hand.) Get out of there, Bear! It's ice cold! Oh, no! He can't breathe! Should we break the glass? :Bear: (not paying attention) Guys, I'm right behind you! Category:Episode Quotes Category:Episode Quotes (Season 2)